shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Simā Sáo Zhāng
"That man is the man that went up against the Government over ten years ago, he was only 15. That boy was inhuman.......even demonic at that. He is more dangerous than the Demon Boar Kojiro and the Insane Jester Dokugata. Just the name Sima Sao.........sends a chill down my spine, that man is one not to mess with if he is capable of killing the Gorosei. There is no doubt that demon will come after more, he..........Sima Sao Zhang is a dangerous one. So my words of advise to you is to remain on your guard all time and remeber he can do things that even I can do in full transformation...........Sima Sao Zhang a name that this Goverment will nenver forget. The man's very stare is enough to send most running for the hills, so I tell you to you must watch yourselfs he is no pirate.................................... he is a demon! " —''Sengoku detailing Sima to the other Admirals and Vice Admirals '' }}|extra1 = |bounty= }}|first=|affltion=Taichibukai| ocupation= Taichibukai Warlord|devil fruit= |}} "The Demonic and Cunning Sima Sao Zhang......." —''The Jester Prince'' ''' '''Simā Sáo Zhāng (シマサンパウロ張,' 'Zhang Sao Sima) is a very prominent member of the Taichibukai acting strategist and its unofficial leader. He was the son of a Gorosei (五老星,'' Gorōsei, literally meaning "Five Elder Stars"), ''Sima Sao was once a very loyal son to his father. Until eating the demonic fruit Shōji Shōji no Mi, his dark jealousy and ambitions. Along with the power of the demons that were in his body, he rebelled against them. Then suddenly disappeared leaving the government in chaos. Ten years later they have reappeared and now he is a member of the mysterious Taichibukai. Introduction The cunning and Demonic Sima Sao Zhang is a highly wanted figure who is wanted by the world Government and many other organizations. He is infamous for rebelling against the world Goverment and the Gorosei. Until he disappeared, ten years later he reappeared as one of the most prominent members of the Taicihbukai. Setting out to take over the government again as he did when he was just 15. Now this time having much more military forces, he sets out with a dark agenda and knowledge about most in the world government and even in the world. Sima Sao Zhang is a name that even sent chills down Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the likes of other marines. His names live down infamy as one of the cunning and devilish men the world has ever seen. He now reappearing out of no were during the time of war between forces, he along with the rest of the warlord plan on something against these groups. He has often commented himself that he wants to see them be ruled by him. After his coup against the World Government,until he mysterious disappeared, many believed he got bored and moved on. Even though this was ten years ago, the world Government has made his capture and execution one of their most top objectives. Sima’s look has been said to even break the greatest men and women. Appearance Sima is often said to be an average heighten man, with a very bad feeling to him. His very presence is said to be as if he was looking right through you. His theme of dress is that of a great ruler, always seen wearing the most expensive and flamboyant robes and gowns. His most common outfit is very expensive, imperial like and flamboyant. His most signature piece of his outfit is a Chinese style crown that he constantly wears. It being comprised of mostly purple and gold patterns, it is in the shape of an imperial court hat. With a vial like covering on the back of the hat, with two long tassels hanging down from the sides of the crown and purple feathers in the form of a ponytail coming out of the back of the crown. Running down to his lower back, with a gems and diamonds placed throughout the crown. Onto his upper part of his body, this is clothed in the finest and elegant robes. He has a three layered outfit, the first being a long sleeved robe that comes all the down over his finger. Tied to his wrist by long purple tassels, then at his middle finger the end held together by a gold ring one each finger. One every other finger he wears rings with different colored gems stones. Often shining as he moves his hands, in his hands is often seen a black feathered strategist fan. Over this he wears a short sleeved purple robe with gold running on the ends of the sleeves. The final piece is an elegant top with no sleeves and with a design with peacocks on in outlined in gold colors. His lower layers are much longer and flowing as if when he walks it looks like he is floating in the air. The under most layer is a pair of Chinese style hakama, then with a pair of Chinese pointed boots. The next layer is the back part of his gown, with is a light purple going into a dark purple with a golden lining out the rift of the gown. The next layer of this is a front belt like obi coming over his legs covering his feet. The more demonic attributes to him is his eyes which have been said to look right through and even break someone’s spirit. His pale skin is cold to the touch, his voice as well in a strange way many say that is alluring wanting to find out more about him. Cold and yet very calming as well, is the only way many can say about it. His long finger nails that are colored jade green, along with this he does go by old ways. He does wear a form of imperial make up and accessories as well. He wears thin eyeliner, with a purple lip stick over his lips and are hard to notice. He does wear 3 bracelets a set on each arm, which has little charms of demon on it, often jingling when he walks. Gallery tyiyti.jpg|Sima's demon eyes said to break anyone down with just one stare. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Taichibukai Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence